Alex Rodriguez
| debutdate=8. Juli| debutyear=1994| debutteam=Seattle Mariners| statyear=2008| stat1label=Batting Average| stat1value=.305| stat2label=Home Runs| stat2value=583| stat3label=Runs batted in| stat3value=1,706| stat4label=Hits| stat4value=2,531| stat5label=Doubles| stat5value=445| stat6label=On-base plus slugging| stat6value=.965| teams= * Seattle Mariners ( - ) * Texas Rangers ( - ) * New York Yankees ( -heute) |awards= * 12x MLB All-Star Game (1996, 1997, 1998, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008) * 9x Silver Slugger Award (1996, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2005, 2007) * 4x AL Hank Aaron Award (2001, 2002, 2003, 2007) * 3x AL MVP (2003, 2005, 2007) * 2x Gold Glove Award (2002, 2003) * 1x World Series champion (2009) }} Alexander Emmanuel Rodriguez (* 27. Juli 1975 in New York City) , Spitzname A-Rod, ist ein US-amerikanischer Baseballspieler in der Major League Baseball und gilt als einer der besten Baseballspieler seiner Generation. Im November 2009 gewann er zum ersten Mal die World Series. Karriere Seine Familie zog mit ihm in die Dominikanische Republik als er vier Jahre alt war. Vier Jahre später zogen sie nach Miami, Florida. Dort spielte er Baseball an der Westminster Christian High School. Sein Talent war so beeindruckend, dass er ein Angebot der University of Miami bekam. Er lehnte mit der Begründung ab, er würde nie Collegebaseball spielen. Alex Rodriguez begann seine Karriere bei den Seattle Mariners in den Minor Leagues als Shortstop im Jahr 1993 und wurde im Jahr 1994 in die Profimannschaft aufgenommen. Zwischen 1994 und 2000 spielte er für die Mariners, von 2001 bis 2003 bei den Texas Rangers. Seit der Saison 2004 spielt er für die New York Yankees. Bei den Yankees wird er auf der Position des 3. Baseman eingesetzt. Im Jahre 2001 unterschrieb er einen Vertrag mit den Texas Rangers für 252 Millionen US-Dollar über 10 Jahre (das sind in etwa 150.000 US-Dollar pro Spiel). Das führte zu Irritationen bei den Fans der Seattle Mariners, die ab diesem Zeitpunkt jeden Auftritt Rodriguez’ in Seattle mit lauten Pfiffen begleiteten. Sein erstes All Star Game absolvierte er 1996 und war bis 2008 Stammspieler des AL All Star Teams, wurde 2009 jedoch nicht berücksichtigt. Seine herausragenden Leistungen finden ihren Niederschlag in der Zahl der Home Runs (583, Rang 2 aller aktiven Spieler, Rang 8 in der ewigen Bestenliste) und bei RBI's (1706, Rang 3 aller aktiven Spieler - Rang 21 in der ewigen Bestenliste). Zudem hat A-Rod 1683 Runs, damit ist er auf Rang 1 aller aktiven Spieler und auf Rang 26 in der ewigen Bestenliste der Major League Baseball. Den Meilenstein von 2000 Hits hat er ebenfalls hinter sich gebracht. Derzeit hat er 2531 Hits auf seinem Konto und steht auf Rang 6 aller aktiven Spieler bzw. auf Rang 85 der ewigen Bestenliste. Am 4. August 2007 schlug er seinen 500. Home Run im Alter von 32 Jahren und acht Tagen, womit er zum jüngsten Spieler wurde, dem diese Leistung gelang. Damit brach er den Rekord von Jimmie Foxx aus dem Jahre 1939, der bei seinem 500. Home Run 32 Jahre und 338 Tage alt war. Er benötigte 1855 Spiele, um den Rekord zu brechen. Nur zwei Spieler schafften es schneller: Mark McGwire (1639 Spiele) und Babe Ruth (1740 Spiele). Seine größten persönlichen Erfolge waren die Wahlen zum MVP in den Jahren 2003, 2005 und 2007. Am 13. Dezember 2007 unterschrieb A-Rod einen neuen 10-Jahres-Vertrag bei den New York Yankees, der ihm Einkünfte in Höhe von insgesamt 275 Millionen US-Dollar für die nächsten Jahre garantiert. Es handelt sich dabei um den bis dato höchstdotierten Vertrag in der Geschichte der Major League Baseball. Weitere Bonifikationen in Millionenhöhe würden fließen, falls A-Rod Meilensteine im Baseball erreichen sollte, z.B. für den Rekord geschlagener Home Runs. Im Februar 2009 gab Rodriguez in einem ESPN-Interview zu, in den Jahren 2001 bis 2003 mit Steroiden gedopt zu haben.Rodriguez Admits to Use of Performance Enhancers Im November 2009 gewann er zum ersten Mal in seiner Karriere die World Series. Während der gesamten Postseason war er in jeder Hitting-Statistik unter den besten 5, bei RBIs und Home-runs sogar auf Platz 1 und 2. Privates Er heiratete Cynthia Scurtis am 2. November 2002 und ist seit dem 18. November 2004 Vater von Natasha Alexander. Am 21. April 2008 brachte seine Frau die zweite Tochter Ella Alexander zur Welt. Anfang Juli 2008 gab es Gerüchte, dass er eine Affäre mit Madonna hätte. Am 4. Juli gab seine Frau in den Medien bekannt, dass sie die Scheidung möchte, die dann im September 2008 vollzogen wurde.Yankee star Alex Rodriguez and Cynthia Rodriguez reach divorce settlement Während des Jahres 2009 hatte Alex Rodriguez ein Verhältnis mit der Schauspielerin Kate Hudson.A-Rod, Kate Hudson kiss at Yankee Stadium, put 'friends' rumor to rest Einzelnachweise http://www.kicker.de/news/mehrsport/startseite/516721/artikel_Die-Yankees-sind-wieder-da.html Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage * * Biografie (engl.) * Daten bei Yahoo! Sports (engl.) * Inhalte zum Vertrag vom 13.12.2007 (engl.) Kategorie:Baseballspieler (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1975 Kategorie:Mann